


Tricked

by crayyyonn



Series: Ghoulies, ghosties, long-leggedy beasties [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Happy halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Jaebum learns the hard way that one should always have enough candy on Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "I ran out of candy and aren’t you too old to be trick or treating".

Jaebum has never been a fan of Halloween.

He puts up with it, sure, buys just enough treats for the handful of kids who inevitably come knocking on his door and even decorates his stoop a little, but doesn’t quite see the point of the holiday. Still, seeing the way the kids’ faces light up more than makes up for the inconvenience (or the stupidity) of a day celebrating beings that don't exist, so he dutifully answers every call of trick or treat with a fistful of brightly wrapped candy.

It’s nearly midnight when he sends off what he thinks should be the final group of children, their baskets packed to the brim with their spoils. They're going to be bouncing off the walls for days. Waving to the babysitter herding them, he reaches up to tug off the fake spider webs and the fake pumpkin lights as he considers his options to unwind after the busy night he's had. A beer, he thinks, and maybe the last of that cake he’s been saving. Today’s as good a day as any to finish it.

He’s just settled in on the couch when he hears the knocking. Later, he will realize that it was his first clue (he has a perfectly serviceable doorbell after all) but tonight he just sighs, puts down his fork, and makes his way to the front door as he readies himself to break a poor kid’s heart.

Except it isn’t a kid standing on his doorstep but two men who look to be about his age, one decked out in a cape and fangs, and the other in a furry pelt. 

“Trick or treat!” the vampire exclaims excitedly while the werewolf with a—what else—wolfish grin. He’s handsome, they both are, with looks that wouldn’t be out of place in fashion magazines or movies, but the sharp flash of fangs look all too real. Their costumes must have cost a pretty penny.

“Sorry guys, I’ve run out of candy. But aren’t you two a little old to be trick or treating?”

“Who said adults can’t trick or treat?” the werewolf replies. His voice is husky but smooth, Jaebum notes. Like it’s been dipped in whiskey and honey. It's nice. 

With a shrug, he says, “I guess not. But I just gave out the last of my candy, maybe you’ll have better luck at another house…” He trails off when he notices the vampire staring glumly into his basket. His _empty_ basket, which, okay, is making Jaebum feel a tiny bit bad.

"Every house we went to said that same thing," he says, forlorn. “So much for our first trick or treating.”

Jaebum blinks. First? But they must look about twenty. He’s about to reply when he’s interrupted by the werewolf, who places a furry paw on the vampire’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Gyeom, we’ll just keep trying, yeah?”

Now he feels positively horrid. He sighs. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ve got some cake left over from a party last week. It’s not candy, but at least it’s chocolate?” Jaebum smiles when their faces instantly brighten and turns around, leaving the door ajar, hearing the werewolf say  _see Yugyeom, I told you he was a nice human_. The word choice sits oddly with him and sends his senses tingling but he shakes it off; they seem harmless enough.  

He’s nearly halfway across the living room, the werewolf right behind him, when the soft “Jackson hyung, I…” makes him turn around, only to see that the one dressed like a vampire hasn’t moved an inch from where he's standing, just beyond the doorway.  

“What, are you waiting for an invitation in writing? Come on in!”

The vampire’s grin could light up the night.

 

It turns out that Yugyeom didn't need a written invitation, just a verbal one. He and Jackson eats all of Jaebum's cake that night, to his annoyance. Somehow, he still inexplicably invites them to stay till morning.  

He doesn't question it when one night turns out to be a week, and then two, because he's a lonely guy living in a big inherited house in the boring part of town. It's nice to have company on cool autumn nights and in the small hours of the morning when he can't sleep. Conveniently, both Jackson and Yugyeom turn out to be night owls.

When he finally spies a half-transformed, amber-eyed Jackson howling at the moon in his backyard exactly fourteen days after that fateful Halloween night, Yugyeom is there in an instant to pin him against the kitchen sink, stopping him from running.

He looks silly when he's scared stupid, Jaebum notes absently, staring at the wide eyes and dropped jaw reflected in the window. Then he blinks when he realizes that he only sees himself in it despite the very solid weight on his back. A hand is clamped over his mouth before he even draws the breath to scream.

"We're sorry for not telling you," they both say later, heads hanging low, the perfect picture of contrition. Jaebum has calmed down enough by then to not run, even though he makes sure to sit on the far end of the couch.

"We'll leave if you really want us to," Jackson continues, voice quiet.

It's his hangdog (hangwolf?) expression that does him in, combined with the way Yugyeom shrinks his tall, skinny frame into himself, dark circles stark on his pale skin. With a sigh, he tells them they can stay, pretending not to see the gleeful glances they trade. The next day, he secretly buys a silver dagger on the way home from work to keep under his pillow. Just in case.

In return for his hospitality, Yugyeom promises never to use his powers of persuasion on Jaebum. It's a promise that's quickly broken when the vampire accidentally walks in on him in the shower one night.

Later, holding on to his twinging back and directing the cool hands massaging his aching thighs, Jaebum sullenly maintains that he would have put a stop to it if he'd seen Yugyeom in the mirror. He rolls his eyes when Yugyeom said he didn't stop him even when he turned around and saw that it was him. 

"Besides, you liked it," Yugyeom says plaintively. At Jaebum's protesting huff, he quickly resumes kneading, while Jackson just cackles loudly, all forty-two of his sharp teeth on display.

He attempts to sulk for the rest of the night, he really does, but when Yugyeom slowly rubs his way up his waist, slipping under the hem of his sweatshirt, he gives in with a reluctant sigh. The moan Jackson's hot, clever werewolf tongue elicits is louder, especially when he discovers that the wet heat is the perfect complement to Yugyeom's icy but talented fingers. 

Still, next Halloween, he swears he's buying all the candy he can humanly carry.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so dumb i'm sorry


End file.
